My Misadventures in Hoenn
by jak3combat
Summary: I become a Pokemon trainer today! With my new pokemon, I'm ready to face the world! Lemons and based off of an Emerald Randomizer I have stored on my comp.! Rated M for the lemons, some gore, and violence.
1. Chapter 1

**Note of Author: A moemon is a version of Pokemon. A moemon is a pokemon in human form. The trainer must have sex with their pokemon to make a bond with them. So thanks to this, at least every 2-5 chapters will have sex in them. I hope you guys enjoy this story. (Sub NoA: I also based the 'starter' pokemon off of a play through of an Emerald Randomizer I downloaded for my Emerald Rom on my computer, so I won't be choosing from the normal starters.)**

When I woke up the morning after my tenth birthday, all I could think about was getting my first Pokemon. I started my day with my usual routine, getting in the shower, washing off, getting dressed, eating, and brushing my teeth at the end. I slipped on my trench coat, which was needed since it was very cold out this time of year, yelled at my mom that I was going, and charged out the door and into the frosty morning air. I stopped running and just walked to Professor Birch's lab instead of running.

"Why waste energy running when I could walk?" I thought out loud to myself as I walked up some steps and opened the door cautiously to look inside. What I saw was the same as usual; Professor Birch's only assistant was running around, trying to do twenty things at once while Birch himself was typing away on his laptop. Birch looked up at my face and grinned.

"Good to see you, Mark! I take it you're here for your Pokemon?" He called out as I stepped in. I nodded and jogged over to the table next to him, three Pokeballs on the table. "I'm sorry to say this, but we've run out of the normal starter Pokemon. Luckily, my computer over there," He pointed at said computer, "picked out three random Pokeballs from my vast collection. I have several of each Pokemon, besides the Legendary ones, so I won't miss them too much." He told me.

"Alright….I choose….This one!" I declared and randomly picked one of the Pokeballs up.

"Inside that ball is a complete mystery, Stephan. Even I don't know which Pokemon is in it." He warned me and I nodded. I stepped back several yards.

"Pokemon, come on out!" I called out and enlarged it before releasing the pokemon inside. What came out surprised the hell out of me. Emerging from the ball was a 5' 9" gorgeous Latias. She looked at me and blushed before smiling and giggling.

"So I take it you're to be my new trainer?" She said in a very beautiful voice. Birch was standing there with his jaw dropped slightly. Latias stretched, her clothes giving a slight hint as to what lay underneath, being fairly loose. Her skirt stopped at mid calf,, and her shirt was a red and white short sleeved V neck. The V neck revealed part of her white bra and a little of her large breasts. I looked back up to her face and nodded.

"Yes, I am. My name's Stephan." I reached out my hand and she smiled again before shaking it.

"Alright, I guess that settles it. She'll be your starter Pokemon, Stephan. Treat her well." Birch told us and gave me a Pokedex and five Pokeballs to start my journey with. Me and Latias walked out arm in arm.

"So, what should your name be?" I asked her.

"How about Violet?"

"Alright, Violet it is then. Pleased to have you on my team, Violet." She laughed and then did something unexpected; she jumped onto my back. I groaned a little but grabbed her legs at mid thigh and held onto her.

"You're really strong, Stephan. I weigh about a hundred pounds." She told me.

"I've had a few….enhancements done to me as the result of an accident a year ago. I only recently was able to walk regularly. Right now, you weigh about three pounds to me." I explained and she stayed silent until we got to my house. Before I opened the door, Violet slipped down and accidentally knocked my Pokedex to the ground.

"Oops! Sorry! Here." She said and bent over to pick it up. I couldn't help but stare at her ass and I bet she knew I was, because she wiggled it before standing back up.

"Thank you, Violet. Oh! I almost forgot. Let me scan you with this Pokedex before we meet my mum. I'd like to know a little more about you." I told her and pressed the 'scan' button on the electronic encyclopedia.

Pokemon: Latias Name: Violet Gender: Female Type: Dragon/Psychic Level: 15 Moves: Psywave, Wish, Helping Hand, Safeguard Evolves from: none Evolves into: none Bio: Latias' tend to be playful, energetic, joyful, and a little experimental. They will always be loyal to their trainer and will protect them to their dying breath. They can be very good in bed, depending on how old they are. They start at a young age, and are fast learners.

"Wow." She said after she finished reading her Dex entry. "So much truth in there. Except I haven't started yet." She said truthfully and glanced lustfully at me.

"Wait until tonight, I'm not gonna sleep with you on my doorstep. Now, let's meet my 'rent. Father's out of town on business right now." She nodded and I opened the door as carefully as I could to avoid scraping the tiles. Inside, my mother was in the kitchen, so I called out. "I'm back, mom! I brought my starter with me!" I said loudly so that she would hear me over the dishes.

"Ok, honey! Bring her over, will you? I'm kinda busy!" She answers back and I close the door behind Violet, who gazes around thoughtfully before following me into the kitchen.

"Here she is, mom!" I said and stepped back as she turned around to see Violet. Mom didn't say anything for a moment, but then she hugged Violet gently and then let go.

"I'm proud of you, Stephan. I never thought I'd see the day when you came back home with your first Pokemon! Oh, this makes me so happy, but also so sad. Because having a Pokemon also means that you're about to leave for a very long time."

"I'll still be able to come back when I want to, because Violet's able to fly." I said as I rubbed her wings a little, causing her to purr. Mom sniffed and nodded. After they talked some more, I led Violet up to my room so that we could finally bond together. Violet giggled the entire way upstairs. As soon as the door to my room shut, she took off her shirt and pushed me onto my bed, causing it to creak a little.

"Huh? You look like you're only ninety pounds, why'd your bed creak?" She asked, still undressing.

"I gained a little weight a year ago." I said and rubbed her luscious breasts and pinched her nipples, causing her to moan very sexily. I then started undressing myself and watched as she slid off her thong from underneath her skirt. She rubbed my dick through the hole in my boxers before threading it out and blushed when she saw it. My eight inch dick twitched in the air and she licked her lips at the sight of it.

"Mmm… You're pretty big, Stephan." She said before lowering her mouth over my second head and sucking. I moaned, causing her to suck harder and bob her head a little, getting the shaft wet as well. Before she could do anything else, I gently but firmly grabbed her waist and swung her on top of me in a 69 position. She moaned out as I licked the outline of her pussy after raising her skirt around her waist. I decided to tease her until she almost forced me to eat her out. Gently licking the folds of her sweet pussy was very good, and I soon had enough of this myself. I decided to stop torturing her and slipped my tongue into her pleasure hole. The entire time I was eating her out, she was bobbing her head on my dick faster and sucking harder.

"Oh Arceus, I'm about to cum!" I moaned out and tongue fucked her faster as she sucked as hard as she could. I soon shot my load into her mouth and she swallowed all of it before cumming herself. She came all over my face, her sweet juices squirting all over me. I happily drank what I could, but I didn't try to get the rest. We stayed there for about a minute, letting her regain her breath, before she turned around and kissed me. After a long and passionate kiss that involved her licking her juices off of me, she sat back up and straddled my waist, her pussy grinding against my dick.

"Mmmm….I'm ready for your cock, Stephan. I know it'll hurt, but I want you so badly, I can't help it!" She said before sinking down onto me and breaking her barrier in one shot. She kept from screaming in pain, but stayed where she was for a good two minutes to get used to my cock. Then she started bouncing, her tight pussy wrapping around my cock like a vise. She slowly but steadily sped up, until she was slamming down on me and I had started thrusting up to meet her halfway. I was getting close to cumming when her pussy squeezed me. "I'm cumming!" She cried out as her orgasm hit, sending me over the edge.

"Me too! Oh Arceus, Violet! " I moaned out loudly as I came deep inside her. After our orgasms faded, we lay there, panting and ended up falling asleep like that.

I awoke the next morning wearing a clean pair of briefs and a blue t-shirt. I bolted up in bed, thinking my mom had come in during the night, but only Violet was there. She giggled.

"Don't worry, Stephan. I put those on you when I woke up. And your mother was generous enough to give me some of her clothes." She explained and got up. She was right, she was wearing some clothes I haven't seen on my mom since last winter. I nodded at her and got up, ready to eat, but I knew I had to get dressed first.

"You go on downstairs, I'll be there in a minute. I'm just gonna put some pants and socks on." I tell her and open my dresser. From it I pull out a pair of cargo pants and two black socks. I slip them on and walk downstairs after my sexy as hell Pokemon.


	2. Chapter 2

**Note of Author: Considering that I wasn't clear enough in the first chapter, I'll put down wether or not that the Pokémon is anthro or a moemon.**

Seeing that she's already made it to the kitchen and is currently eating, I slide into my seat across from her and do the same. While eating some bacon, I feel a foot rub against my crotch and when I look over at Violet, she grins mischievously. I grin back and without mom knowing, I gently hump her foot. She giggles and continues eating while successfully pulling down my zipper with her toes. All she did was continuously rub her soft foot against my throbbing cock. Teasing me to no end while silently giggling.

Then mom got up and said that she was going to use the bathroom and left the kitchen. Well, we took advantage of this time and Violet nearly tackled me. Constantly stroking my cock without an end while gently kissing my head was giving me a lot of pleasure, and soon I was humping her hand for more pleasure and to cum quicker. Well, after a minute of constant humping, stroking, and kissing, I came, all over Violet's face and exposed chest.

"Mmmmm….thanks Stephan. I love the delicious sweet taste of your cum." She moaned and licked herself off with her long tongue. I just sat back in my chair, putting my member back into my pants and watching my really sexy Latias. Mom came back in half a minute after Violet finished cleaning herself up and smiled at me. 'Oh shit, she knows.' Was all I had the ability to think of before getting hugged into a headlock from behind.

"I just can't believe that you're going to go today!" She cried out, trying not to cry.

"Well….if you don't let me go I won't live to leave!" I retorted and groaned, my face already turning a little blue. She gasps and quickly lets go of me, allowing me to take a deep breath.

"I'm so sorry!" Mum tries to apologize quickly.

"Mom, it's fine. You know how long I can go without breathing now, anyway." Me saying this calms her down almost instantly. A knock on the door jolted us from the silence.

"I'll go get it, you two finish eating." She said and quickly walked into the hall and to the door. The next thing we heard was very surprising. "MARK!" Mom squealed and I bolted out of my chair to get at my older brother. He was standing in the doorway, with my mother's arms tightened around his neck and nothings' getting her off. Mark's face went from a normal everyday look to a full out grin when he sees me.

"Stephan! It's been too long. How's your body?" He asks, concern lacing his voice.

"Fine, I was able to start walking normally a few weeks ago. I got full control of myself again!" I grinned and walked over to the little group. Mom broke off and allowed him to give me a bear hug for a moment before asking.

"Mark, why are you back here already? You're not supposed to be here until next week."

"Well, mother, I couldn't let Stephan leave without a proper family goodbye. Without me, it'll be more tear-filled than it should." He said, grinning and took off his backpack. "I got something for the three of you. I just need to find them…"

"The three of us? Oh, Professor Birch told you about Violet?" I asked.

"He didn't know what you named her, but he did tell me you were lucky enough to get one of his Lati, and even more lucky to have her accept you as quickly as she did." He explained and pulled out four packages. "One for mom, one for you, and two for Violet, because she's special." He grinned at her and I just realized that she followed me out into the hall. I looked at her as she blushed and giggled at the compliment before I gave her the two boxes from Mark.

"Ladies' first." We said at the same time, I looking at Violet and bro looking at mom. Inside Violet's boxes were two bracelets that amplified her powers; one was a bright pink for Psychic moves and the other was a Royal Purple color, for her eventual Dragon moves. She grinned and put one on each wrist. Before I could open my box, Mark told me to go upstairs and do it, with Violet. We nodded and raced each other upstairs, Violet winning of course. My extra poundage would probably cause me to fall through the stairs if I ran up or down them.

"So…let's open this box." Violet said once we were sitting on my bed. I nodded, and used a multi-tool knife to slice the packaging tape off of it to actually attempt to open the box. What was inside surprised the hell out of me. Inside were three black looking Pokeballs along with a note.

'Stephan, these are Empty Balls. If you use one of these on a Pokémon, it doesn't take up an inventory spot. Which means that they need a license to carry them, and a trainer can only use three of them. Under the balls is the license you need to give proof that you're legally allowed to own them, put this on your Pokedex. And one of these balls already has a Pokémon in it. Good luck, and I hope you can achieve your goals with ease.'

"So…Empty balls, huh? Well, let's see what this Pokémon is!" I muttered and pulled out the right one. "Pokemon, come on out!" A red laser shot out of the ball and formed into the shape of a girl.

"Hi!" She said. "My name is Katie, you must be Stephan, it's a pleasure to meet my new trainer."  
She was a gorgeous looking 5' 11" anthro Pikachu. I fumbled around for my Pokedex and she giggled while watching me. I finally found it under my mattress, although I don't know how it got there. I started pointing my Pokedex at her to get her data when I stopped, seeing that she was striking an extremely sexy pose. I grinned and started taking some pictures of her.

"Alright, let me scan you." I said and pointed it at her again so that I could get her data.

Pokémon: Pikachu  
Name: Katie  
Type: Electric  
Gender: Female  
Level: 25  
Moves: Thundershock, Tail Whip, Attract, Slam  
Evolves from: Pichu  
Evolves into: Raichu  
Bio: Pikachus' are incredibly energetic, they're great companions, but if they don't trust their trainer enough, they may shock them. They're very adventurous, so they'll try anything at least once, making them excellent in bed.

Violet read the bio out loud to Katie and she grinned.

"Pretty much, Stephan. Just so you know, I'm almost completely lesbian." She said the last part with a grin made towards Violet. "But I will have sex with you, just because you're my trainer. If you end up with anymore male Pokémon though, I'm not sleeping with them."

"Fair enough. I won't force anyone to do anything they don't want to, so you can do exactly that." I told her and stretched after returning Violet to her Pokeball. She watched me with great interest, and when I was at the peak of a yawn, she attacked my pants. "Woah! Calm down Katie, if you want into my pants just say so, jeez. You don't need to rip them off, you know." I said while pulling them down for her. While I was doing that, she started getting undressed and the next thing I knew, she was using tail whip on me for some reason. She pretty much just bent down and shook her ass at me very sexily and I couldn't help but grope it. She moaned and slapped my hand away.

"Not yet, big boy. First you gotta get me wet. Then, we'll see what happens." She said, grinning at me. I chuckled and rubbed my fingers against her slit very slowly, enjoying the feeling of a tiny amount of electricity jolting my finger. She moaned again and I felt a liquid that shocked me just a little bit start to come out of her pussy. I then knelt down and licked the outside of it, making her moan louder. After a while of teasing her like this, she turned around, grabbed my head, and shoved me forward, causing my tongue to slam into her sweet pussy.

"Feisty, aren't we?" I started tongue fucking her fast and slipped a finger into her hole as well. Katie moaned even louder and after a while of tongue fucking and fingering her at the same time, she came hard all over my face. Her cum shocked me a little, literally. I moved back a little to lick what I could off of my face and she bent down to help me. When we were done, I sat on the bed and rubbed my cock. Katie giggled and got down on her knees in front of me before placing her breasts on either side of my cock, enveloping it in warmth.

"I bet Violet hasn't done this to you yet, master." She giggled and started moving up and down, while licking the head when it appeared with her small, rough pink tongue. Her tongue alone probably would've sent me into an early orgasm, but with the pleasure of her breasts too, I came in just under a minute, shooting my cum all over her face and chest. "Mmmm… I've been wanting to taste a man's cum for some time now… But your brother was saving me for you…" She moaned at me while licking herself clean.

"Ready to have sex?" I asked when she finished. All I got was a push to the chest and a nod as she mounted me. "This will hurt you, you know." I warned her before getting silenced while she slid down on my cock slowly, getting used to the size of it. She bit her lip as my cock head nudged against her hymen before slamming down the rest of the way onto of me.

"Oh…fuck…" She said, almost screaming. I grabbed her hips and forced her to stay there until she stopped panting from the pain. After several minutes, she nodded at me and I slid my hands to her ass and gently pushed her up until just my head was inside. I let her fall back down and repeated this until she was bouncing as hard as she could onto me and I had started thrusting up into her. I ended up in a sitting position with her bouncing away on my lap. While she did this with her arms wrapped around me and mine were groping her chest, I'd started to suck on her neck.

"Oh…Damn, Katie! I'm gonna cum!" I moaned and thrust faster and a little harder up into her. Her response was the same, and we both came at the same time. Her cum shocked my dick and I filled her up with mine. After our orgasms faded, she rolled off of me and passed out. I smiled and pulled my blanket over us before following suit.


	3. Chapter 3

**Note of Author: 'Stephan', in this story, is an OC created by my brother. His past was very different from this, but I don't care and inserted him in as a 10 year old trainer from Hoenn. Stephan's fine with this, and gave me some tips on how to make him into the actual OC in later chapters. Well enough of my rambling, here's part 3.**

The next morning, I woke up to Mark shaking me awake. Groaning, I slightly opened my eyes to look at his face and then quickly covered myself.

"Calm yourself, Stephan. It's not like I'm jealous of your dick or anything. I may be bi, but even I won't fuck a corpse."

"Asshole! I'm only legally dead! I haven't even remotely started to rot!" I retorted and paused when Katie shifted next to me.

"…When are you gonna tell your Pokemon that you're not entirely human anymore? Because you guys leave today, and I'm wanting to hear this myself." He questions of me.

"I'll tell them that I'm not alive, when I 'die' because of something. I'm just lucky this metal inside me isn't able to be destroyed by anything." I answer him and slide out of bed and grab a pair of boxers out of my dresser. Mark just watches, waiting for something else, apparently. I ignore him and continue dressing myself until I was wearing a long sleeved white shirt that said 'Cool story babe, now hand me the remote', blue jeans that were ripped on the bottom, and I was currently putting on a pair of socks when Katie woke up.

"Good morning Mark, Stephan!" She said happily and sat up, unaware that she was naked.

"Katie, please put some clothes on. If you need to, you can wear one of my shirts until we find you some decent clothes." I asked of her and she complied, putting on the white, baggy shirt I threw to her. The shirt came up to just under her waist, but just enough to cover her furry pussy. Mark got up from the chair he sat himself down in and opened the door.

"Ladies' first." He said and ushered Katie out. "Corpses second, and beauty last." He muttered the last two barely loud enough for me to hear and he received a metal elbow to the gut for it. He just grunted at me and shut the door behind him.

"Good morning, Stephan!" Mom called out from the stove as I walked in. I let out Violet and sat with her and Katie on either side of me. They rubbed my back because they said I was looking a little pale, even though I said I was fine. I could tell that they were worried though.

"So, Stephan, when are you gonna tell them?" Mark called out from across the table. I kicked him in the shin with the fury of a thousand toes. But the damage was done.

"Tell us what?" Violet asked me. The entire kitchen went completely silent. Mom turned around and was staring at Violet and Katie with wide eyes.

"You didn't tell them, Stephan?" She asked me too. I sighed and pulled out a folded to hell piece of paper and gave it to Violet.

"It's a death certificate for a Stephan….Durnkinscoff…" She gasped and stared at me.

"It's true, I'm dead…" I sighed and put my head on the table. I was waiting for them to freak out and leave or something, but I didn't expect what happened. Violet picked my head up and kissed me deeply before letting Katie do the same. I was surprised at first, but then melted into it and was soon kissing Katie deeply. Mom was smiling and Mark got uncomfortable with the way he was sitting. Me and Katie had to break away for her to breath about a minute later, and all three of us were grinning.

"We don't care that you're dead Stephan, as long as we love you, we won't care what you are." Katie told me before kissing my cheek and standing up. "Well, Ms. Durnkinscoff, I guess we'll be leaving now. Right, guys?" We nodded and got up too.

"Wait!" Mom said and went upstairs. She came down after a few minutes with some clothes in hand for Katie, who blushed and took them. "You'll need them. It's mighty cold outside right now, and a white shirt won't be sufficient enough. You can keep these until Stephan can buy new clothes for you two." Katie nodded and changed right there in the hallway, and I grew half a boner watching her. She knew this, and teased me for it by very slowly getting dressed. After two minutes, she finally finished and I put on my trench coat.

"I'll show you two something you haven't noticed when we screwed, but let's get to Oldale first, so we can have somewhere more private to be." I suggested and they agreed on it before walking through the snow towards the north end of town. We waved goodbye to Professor Birch, who was talking to his daughter before we slipped out of town. The walk was pretty much uneventful, Violet fought a couple Wurmples and Zigzagoons for an hour; none of them wanted to join us.

"Wow, these guys are weak as hell." Violet commented on them after owning the tenth bug in one hour. We got into Oldale Town at sunset.

"Finally! My feet are killing me!…..Sorry Stephan." Katie said before running towards the Pokemon Center. Me and Violet ran after her, and were soon enveloped in warm air.

"Ahhh…." I moaned and slipped off my trench coat. Violet and Katie did the same with their jackets and we walked up to the receptionist's desk. "Hello, could I please rent a room for the night?" I asked her. She nodded, handed a key over to me, and pointed upstairs.

"Rooms start on the second floor, which you're on. Your room number is 7." We thanked her and walked to our room. When we got there, I opened the door and both Violet and Katie dived onto the bed. I shut the door, walked over, and lied down on my stomach, them making a spot for me.

"If you wanna see what I was talking about, just lift up my shirt…" I mumbled before falling asleep. My last seconds of consciousness was feeling them lift up the back of my shirt, gasping, and timidly poking at my metallic skeleton.


	4. Chapter 4

**Doing something new! Instead of just private messaging to your reviews, I'll reply to them with each new chapter! If you don't want me to though, you can tell me that in the review so I won't put you out on display.**

**Timber910:_ Thanks, and I will!_**

**Guest: _Thx_**

**Numbershooter: _I'll explain it in a flash back within the next ten chapters, so _**_**you'll just have to wait :P**_

**W of Darkness: _Working on it~_**

**Godhunter6789: _Thanks, ol' chap!_**

**Please, your Reviews put food on my table! (not really, I just like them =3) And I will probably let you ask the characters stuff and have them answer you! So review or I'll send my army of wiener dogs after you!**

I awoke the next morning to being fucked. Apparently, Violet woke up early and decided to have some fun with me. She was quietly moaning and bouncing as gently as she could on me, while also grinding once she had me hilted in her before repeating. As quietly as I could, I reached up and quickly silenced her while grabbing her side with my other hand.

"Don't want to wake up Katie, do you?" I growled at her and uncovered her mouth before grabbing her shoulder and forcing her off of me and onto her hands and knees on the floor. I then slipped out of the bed and got on my knees behind her before putting my dick back into her and I resumed thrusting, holding onto her hips so every thrust was a little more powerful. She was moaning as quietly as she could, but I knew that the quietness wouldn't last long. Soon, her moans along with mine were louder than the sound of skin of my crotch and thighs slapping against down-like…stuff on her ass. Her tail was very cute, and I couldn't help but rub it as I fucked her harder and faster.

"Oh god yes, Stephan! I'm cumming!" She shouted this as her pussy clamped down on my cock, sending her cum squirting out against my crotch and running down my legs. I was panting, but not as much as her, considering I haven't came yet. Violet frowned and went forward a little, causing my cock to come out of her pussy while turning herself around in the process, before smirking up at me and swallowing my entire cock. I let out a loud moan as her tongue went to work on my shaft, licking it in all of the sensitive spots. Right before I came, I grabbed her head and shoved it deep into my crotch, sending my cum down her throat. Looking down, I saw her swallowing before pulling off and getting up to kiss me.

"Good show, guys." Came Katie's voice, scaring the hell out of us. She stepped up next to us and rubbed Violet's head and smirked. "Now how about helping me out, Violet?" She grinned, and I took the opportunity to go take a shower while my pokemon were busy with each other. Feeling the warm water flow around my body woke me up just a little more than fucking Violet did. I took about a twenty minute shower, along with a piss in said shower because I was too lazy to get out and use the toilet. I got out of the almost boiling water, considering I don't feel heat, dried myself off, and got dressed.

"Your body's steaming, Stephan." Katie informed me as she slipped on a pair of my pants and a shirt so that she didn't have to return to her ball because of 'nudity'. Honestly, most Pokemon these days are fucking anthro, the Pokemon centers need to get used to this, dammit! Violet transformed into her actual Latias form, so now she didn't have to wear clothes. Kissing my cheek, she opened the door, kinda clumsily, and floated out with me and Katie following after her. Breakfast was quick, all three of us wanted to get out of here as soon as possible so we could make it to Petalburg before nightfall. A few seconds outside, something quite odd for this place happened.

"Woah!" Violet cried out in shock before hitting the ground, a small Latios, couldn't be more than a few days old, giving her chest a death grip and whimpering badly. I ran over to them at the same time a trainer was, about to throw a Pokeball at my Pokemon.

"HEY! What are you doing?!" I yelled at him, my voice really deep for my age, another thing changed when I 'died' a year ago. I skidded to a stop next to Violet, who was turning towards me, trying to comfort the baby at the same time. The trainer threw the ball and it slammed into the back of Violet's head before hitting the ground, which I kicked far away from her.

"Dude! Leave my new Pokemon alone! I'm just trying to put him back in his ball!" He yelled in frustration at me before picking the ball up and repeating the action, but this time I caught it in midair before it could even come close to hitting Violet. I then looked at the baby Latios, and saw cuts all over his body.

"Violet, keep a gentle, but firm, grip on him. I'm gonna have a….'word' with his trainer." I growled and stomped towards said trainer. He took out a knife and tried gutting me with it, but I grabbed his wrist and smashed my fist against his jaw, breaking it in half right down the chin. Then I head butted him, breaking his nose and knocking him out before I tore off his belt, released all three of his Pokemon, and smashed their balls, completely releasing them from his 'care'. "Go. You're free from his fucking torture." I told them and pointed away from the scene. All but one fled, he being a Riolu, and a shiny one, too. The Riolu ran up to my leg and gave it a death grip, like the baby Latios was giving to Violet. I sighed and walked back to the others, not making a protest about the Riolu.

"So, they're free now?" Katie asked, a little scared of my wrath now that she's seen it. I nodded.

"Except for the baby, he's way too young to be in the wild, he doesn't have a family to be with, and him, I guess." I point to the Riolu clutching my leg. Violet smiled at me and held the Latios to her body a little closer, before I pulled out a Pokeball and gently tapped one of his arms to capture him. Surprisingly , he didn't resist this at all, he just let himself be captured. The Riolu, on the other hand, jumped up, grabbed one of my Empty Balls, and tapped the button in the middle to capture himself. Violet gently took Latios' ball from my hand and let him out to continue holding him, and I let my new Riolu out. Latios fell asleep, and the yellow bipedal canine continued looking at me.

[Master?] A voice rang out in my mind, and I shook my head quickly.

"Right now, no. Don't call me Master. Call me by my name, which is Stephan." I said while sitting down to look him in the eye. "I don't deal with that; 'I'm your trainer now, so that makes you my new work and battle slave' bullshit. In fact, I have a little something for people who do treat their pokemon like slaves. Your old trainer was lucky that Violet, Katie, and that baby Latios were present, or his skin would be hanging from a tree branch. I don't take certain kinds of people lightly." I told him. He just nodded and looked at my anthro Pikachu and the two lati's who were together behind said Pikachu.

[Alright, Stephan. Me and him kind of need a name, as our old trainer just called me 'Riolu', and he was born a day ago. Hell, he was the smart one, he hauled it out of there as soon as the dude's back was turned. Pissed him off a lot, too.] He chuckled before thinking. [So, what're you gonna name me?]

"Hell, you name yourself, I let you guys do that. Probably because I would name you Bob or something…" I grinned at him and sat back against a fallen log. He starts thinking again, and sits on my leg for a few minutes, deep in thought.

[I got it! Can my name be Bear?] He asked me through our new mind link. I grin for a second.

"Sure, why not?" I agreed before picking Bear up and carried him like a doll or something over to the other three. "Now….I just have to name you…" I muttered at the baby Latios before thinking. "How about Amos?" I quietly asked him while thinking of a black friend who died in the accident. The Latios just yawned and did a slight nod before turning around and started to suck on his clawed…thumb? Meh, I consider it a thumb, anyway. Violet smiled at me and rocked Amos in her arms before floating after me, Katie, and Bear, who started walking towards Petalburg.

"So, we're here!" Katie called out to us as we walked into the town's limits. A few curious bystanders watched us and were confused by what Katie said. Apparently, I could also understand Pokemon…. I was never told that when I woke up after the accident. Eh, Violet was eyed by a few trainers, and when I bared my teeth at them, they were a little fanged from constantly being sharpened by my Military Knife that Mark gave me several years ago.

[Cool teeth, Stephan. How'd you get them?] Bear was curious, and I smiled.

"Sharpening my teeth for the past six months helped a lot, Bear. My brother, Mark, gave one of his military knives to me for my birthday, which he took the day off on. At the time, we'd just finished waging war with Kanto, and won. The only Region in the world that could probably beat us would be Sinnoh. But only probably." I explained to him and shrugged. The first stop we made was the Poke Mart, which was conveniently built near the Pokemon Center. I bought us several nights of food, medicine, and three extra bed rolls incase I recruit another Pokemon. After the Mart, we rented a room in the Center and promptly fell asleep. Bear, Katie, Violet and Amos on the bed, and me in a chair. Violet had Amos on her chest and Katie was curled up into a semi ball in the middle. I wouldn't let Bear sleep in the chair, even if he volunteered for it, so I sat my ass down in it and started playing Tetris in my mind for a few hours, watching the others sleep, before doing so myself.

** (End Note of Author: Stephan, like his actual OC self, has a supercomputer for a mind. So that means he can remember everything, play games, TV shows, and movies while bored, and is able to understand any language, Pokemon or Human. He, also, is one of the few, truly, 'invincible' people in the world, as he is unaffected by bullets, pressure, etc… to an extent. It will create gouges and shit on the surface and internally to his organs, except for his brain, but as long as his brain remains semi intact, he'll be up and mobile within hours, depending on how badly 'injured' he is. His skull is made of metal that is harder and sturdier than diamonds, so his brain is pretty much impossible to get to.)**


	5. Chapter 5

**(Note of le Author: Decided to start doing POVs! Not a lot of them will happen, but when they do, it usually means a Lemon will happen c: Anyway, Here's chapter five.)**

Woke up at about 6:30 the next morning and saw a sight that amused the hell out of me. Amos, three days old, was humping Violet's mouth while both of them were asleep. I stopped myself from laughing on the spot and did it internally, before walking into the bathroom to take my morning piss. I may be dead, but I still need to piss and shit once in a while, dammit! A piss later, I walked back out, undressed, and then redressed myself in today's clothing. Now, instead of the clothes from two days ago, I was wearing a black T-shirt that said; "I've stopped listening, why are you still talking?!", camouflaged cargo pants, white socks, and finishing tying up my steel-toed boots when Violet woke up.

"MMFUGH!" I heard her muffledly exclaim before Amos came in her mouth. She rolled her eyes at me once she noticed I was silently laughing before swallowing Amos' cum and pulling him out of her mouth. I noticed how big Amos' cock was, and he was a little big for a three day old; about four inches and a half inch thick. 'Damn… Dude's got a cock.' I thought to myself as Violet put him next to Katie and got out of bed.

"No comment." I mouthed to her and smirked as she glared at me before floating into the bathroom to take a shower. Bear woke up next, eyes glued shut by the yellow crap that congregates in your eyes during the night, and stumbled into the bathroom, unaware that Violet was taking a shower. Three seconds later, I heard a shout and the door to the shower stall get opened and shut again. While Violet and Bear take a shower, I walk out into the hall to get some food.

~~~Violet's POV~~~

I sigh as I turn the water on, starting to feel refreshed as the warm water washes over my body. Yawning to myself, I turned into my anthro form right before I hear the bathroom door opening again and a small body shuffling into the room. I guessed that it was Bear, and as I peek through the glass door, I was right. Bear, just noticing that I was in the shower, shouts out in surprise and I open the door to quiet him.

"Relax, Bear! It's just me!" I whisper at him before I gently tug him into the shower with me and re-shut the door. Bear kind of struggled for about two seconds, but once the water made contact with his fur, he did a weird sort of purr and stood in front of me to get washed. As the crap in his eyes were washed away, he looked up at me and started blushing, which caused me to giggle.

[I didn't know you were in here.] He muttered into my mind and I rubbed his head.

"It's alright Bear, it's not like Stephan'll kill you for taking a shower with me. He's one of the most open-minded people I've met. Then again I've only met several people…" I muttered the last part to myself and smiled down at Bear. As a response, he rubbed his head against my leg and let the water flow over him. I giggled to myself while his eyes were closed, grabbed some Strawberry scented shampoo from a small ledge in the wall, dragged him out of the water after getting on my knees, and started scrubbing his fur with a lot of it.

[GAH!] He screamed and tried to get away, but my grip was like iron, and I kept scrubbing the shampoo into his fur before dragging him back under the water to rinse him off. He was squirming the entire time, and, I guess by accident, rubbed one of his hand-paws against my pussy. In instinct, I grabbed that paw and rubbed it against my pussy some more, sending small jolts of pleasure up my spine. Bear, feeling kind of violated, in a sense, pulled away and stared at me.

"Sorry, but you kind of started it." I told him and got back up on my feet to scrub myself with some more of the shampoo. Bear jumped out and dried himself off as I washed the shampoo off of my body, now smelling like strawberries, and Bear smelled strongly of the same stuff, since I put half the bottle in his fur.

~~~Stephan's POV~~~

I ate some cereal as Katie woke up, got dressed, and walked down to the cafeteria to eat with me. I watched her as I remembered something I forgot to do yesterday; update my Pokedex with Bear and Amos' data. I decided to do that as soon as they came down to eat. After about twenty minutes, Bear and Violet came down after taking a shower, Amos floating behind Violet the entire time. I grinned like hell at Bear once I smelled him. He grumbled something and took an Oran berry from a bowl in front of him and nibbled it. While he was occupied, I took the opportunity to get his data.

Pokemon: Riolu  
Name: Bear  
Type: Fighting  
Gender: Male  
Level: 27  
Moves: Quick Attack, Blaze Kick, Endure, Force Palm  
Evolves from: None  
Evolves into: Lucario  
Bio: Riolus are very loyal to their trainer, unless the trainer abuses them. They can communicate with their trainer by thought, and can use Aura to tell where a trainer's pleasure spot is. This makes them very good with foreplay, and when they evolve into a Lucario, this increases because of the ways that they can use aura also increases.

I smirked and then pointed it at Amos.

Pokemon: Latios  
Name: Amos  
Type: Dragon/Psychic  
Gender: Male  
Level: 5  
Moves: Psywave, Heal Block  
Evolves from: None  
Evolves into: None  
Bio: A Latios understands human speech from birth and is highly intelligent. Even when they're first born, they can be a good partner in bed, and learn quickly. Many female trainers with a newborn Latios will wake up within the first week with him humping her mouth.

I laughed at this and showed it to Violet, who started blushing like hell again before giving me a glare and continued eating. Amos watched me while nibbling on a Pecha berry. Breakfast went by really quietly, the others just concentrated on eating, considering that we didn't eat last night. Once we finished, I led our group out into the brisk, cold air and started looking for the gym. It only took a few minutes, because I've memorized each of the towns and cities in every known region of the world two months ago.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Violet: Hi there!**

**Jak: Oh lord….**

**Answers for Reviews! Here we go;**

**Flad1221 (ch. 5): Coming out now! Sorry for the delay, lost my flash drive and had to get a new one. This story is only on a laptop that has a great issue with connecting to the internet and won't let me connect. I use school computers and friends' laptops to update. I am a freshman in college, so as it is I'm way busy to update very quickly. I just had them out fast because I typed them up before hand.**

**Numbershooter: There's gonna be a Bear x Violet thing, just you wait….just not in this chapter. And who knows? It might even be in a shower, or a bath ;P**

**W of Darkness (ch. 4): Thanks for saying what W stands for. And I have no idea how invincible adamantium can really be, but pretty much, yea. Except no claws.**

**W of Darkness (ch. 5): lol, you're giving me ideas :P And their technically two entirely different species, but yea, Violet could get twins from Amos, since Latias' always have a Latios and Latias in one swing.**

**Guest: He died, but an experiment by Hoenn's military brought him back to life, gave him an indestructible skeleton, and the ability to live forever, aging as slow as dirt. **

~~~Derp~~~Derp~~~Derp~~~

The inside of the gym had a wooden theme to it. Outside, it was the usual color, but inside everything was made out of wood. The old Gym Leader, Norman, had retired and his daughter, Amber, has replaced him. Still used normal types, but now I guess she was a little fiercer than her father.

"You here for a Gym battle?" She asked me. I nodded and she opened her hand. "How many badges do you have? You need four to challenge this gym." She told me and I nodded again.

"I'll come back when I do, then." I said and walked out, the others deeply confused when I walked away from the gym and towards Rustboro City instead of bringing them inside.

"What's going on, Stephan?" Violet asked me as they ran to catch up.

"Need four badges before we can get this one. I sort of forgot, and when she asked for my badges I remembered. So we're challenging Rustboro's leader first. She should be easy for Bear to handle, because she uses Rock type Pokemon." I raised my voice a little so Bear would hear the last part, and he nodded.

[I'm able to beat her.] He confirmed to me and played with Amos some more. The two became almost instant best friends, probably because they were able to do something with Violet in the same day, I guess.

"Hey Violet, what happened this morning in the shower? Besides murdering Bear's innocence by making him smell like a girl." I asked her and couldn't help but laugh at the last part. Violet smiled a little.

"That's it, Stephan. We took a shower, at most he rubbed me by accident." She replied and continued walking with Katie. I smirked to myself and continued leading my small group to the beach. Amos and Bear were the first to react.

"Water!" Was the first thing I've heard Amos say, let alone yell, as he zoomed past me and dove into the water. Bear ran after Amos and jumped in after him, doing a cannonball and creating a small wave. Three seconds later they rushed out as fast as possible, not because of a Tenticruel or anything, but because the water was about thirty degrees. Katie, Violet, and I were doubled up in laughter, when Bear growled and dragged me into the water with Amos' help.

"HEY!" I protested, not concerned about the temperature, but about my clothes. I pushed Mark into the deeper water and staggered out of it myself before an Aura Sphere slammed into the back of my head, and would've cracked my skull if it wasn't indestructible. I decided to scare Bear for a minute, and with my mind, I tell Violet and Katie that I'm alright before slamming into the sand, not moving. Bear's jaw dropped and he scampered over to me, grabbing my hand and trying to feel for a pulse. I don't really need blood anymore, so there wasn't one, but I was still bleeding. Bear whimpered and looked at the other three, tears in his eyes. Amos was the only other being present that didn't know my true nature yet, and I was about to show them. As soon as Bear got up to move me, I shot my hand up and grabbed his wrist firmly, while laughing. Bear sputtered in shock then punched me.

[What the hell?! That should've killed you, Stephan!] He screamed at all of us, Amos just standing there in utter shock and confusion. In a response to Bear, I pulled out my pocket knife, flicked it open, and started cutting the hell out of my face. It hurt, but not as much as it would have, because of the damage my nerves were given months ago. In no time at all, I had a red line going from my bottom lip all the way around to the side of my face and reaching the starting cut. I handed the bloody knife to Katie, who gingerly took it.

"This may shock you all…" I tell them before digging two fingers into the cut on the left side of my face and ripping away the flesh, and I took out my left eye too, somehow, with a sickening squelch. Violet looked ready to vomit, Katie passed out, Amos' knees gave way, and Bear was staring at me in shock. Staring back at them was not what they expected; half of my face was normal, while the other half was skull, not bone, but made of metal. And in the metal skull, a red electronic eye was motionless.

"Ugh….you could've warned us, Stephan…" Violet said after heaving up her breakfast, wiping her mouth. I nodded apologetically at her before throwing the left half of my face into the water, where it sunk to the bottom after a few seconds.

"It'll grow back." I told them before gently picking up Katie and holding her over my shoulder. "Guess we're going back to Petalburg for the night." I called out and walked back to where we came from. My face grew back before we got there, so I didn't get any bullshit as I rented a room again. I pretty much waited in a chair for Katie to wake up, which took a few hours. While I waited, I watched Monty Python and the Holy Grail. I also started juggling some fruit while waiting, and managed to get up to seven apples before Violet tossed a pear into the mix and it knocked into three of them. She grinned at me and I sighed before getting up.

"So, you like Bear or something?" I asked her, who had said Riolu's head in her lap at the time. She didn't do anything for a while, before nodding a little guiltily. "….I don't care if you do. If you like him, good for you. Just make sure he likes you back, or he'll count it as rape or something and never trust you again." I warned her and walked out.

~~~Violet's POV~~~

As I wait for Katie to wake up, I gently start running my fingers through Bear's soft fur, wondering if he likes me back. A small groan makes me snap back from my thoughts, as it was feminine.

"Katie, you're awake!" I said, ecstatic that she wasn't hurt. She groaned again and smiled up at me.

"What happened? And where's Stephan?" She questioned me and I explained, also saying that he went out to get some time alone or something. Bear chose that time to wake up, yawning cutely into my lap. Then he sat up quickly, blushing like mad once he saw where he was.

[Uhh… Hi?] He muttered, standing up and jumping off of the bed. [Where's Stephan?] He asked me.

"He went out, for now it's just you, me, and Katie." I answered and smiled mischievously at him. A loud clap of thunder scared the hell out of us, and I wondered how come I didn't notice a damn thunderstorm coming when I was closest to the window. I felt a pressure on my leg and, looking down, I see Bear manhandling it out of fright.

[I hate thunder…] He whimpered and buried his face in my leg, so I picked him up and held him close. Katie decided to leave, leaving me and Bear alone in the room.

**(End of Chapter Note: Yes, it'll be a Violet x Bear thing next chapter. More than likely…Maybe. Just review and wait for it to come out!)**


	7. Chapter 7

**(Feh, going light on the lemons here. Since life gave me some lemons, I made chocolate milk with them. Some damn sour chocolate milk, though.. Still, take a lemon this chapter~)**

~~~Stephan's POV~~~

I got dinner for everyone when I went down to the cafeteria, figuring that by the time I got back, Katie would be awake. Amos followed me around like a puppy, and I couldn't help but smirk a little when he grabbed his food from my hand. He nommed a berry while walking up the stairs to the second floor, and grinned at me when he finished. I pet him and opened the door, right before shielding his eyes with the same hand that was still on his head. Inside was Bear and Violet, Katie was gone, and Bear was humping Violet's face. He was thrusting in and out of her mouth very hard, and I could hear his furry crotch slapping into her face from here.

"Uhh.." I gawked before shutting the door as quietly as I could and let go of Amos' face. I silently cursed myself for not looking in beforehand, so that I could spare Amos the problem of at least glimpsing two people…in the act. I looked at him to see if he was traumatized, which he looked like it, so I crouched down and explained what the hell Violet and Bear were doing.

~~~Violet's POV~~~

"Ahh!" I moaned after Bear finished humping my mouth, his salty cum still having an aftertaste in my mouth. I smirked at him.

"Wanna go all the way?" I grinned. He nodded, blushing hard.

~~~Bear and Violet Third Person POV and Script Style** (Because I can~)**~~~ **(For those of you who don't know, when it's script style, you have a character's name followed by a :. When the character does an action, it's enclosed by two *'s, -'s, or other and any dialog that the character says in the line has nothing encasing it….I also got lazy and did this with a friend over Skype, I got Violet and he got Bear. 'lil perverted Argentinean. )**

Violet:*sits down and presents herself to him* You need to work for this though~

Bear: *Backing down just a little, looking extremely nervous* W-w-w... Work...? ^^;

Violet:*nods*

Bear: What do you mean...?

Violet: I'm not getting on top

Bear: Why not...? X'3

Violet: Because it's more fun making you do the work. *grins evilly*

Bear: *Looks a little annoyed* Fun? You want to make it funny...? *Giggles playfully* Well then... *Quickly stands up* We'll make fun of our size differences... *And even quicker, runs towards her and grabs her by her butt, picking her up kind of easily despite their size difference* You should grab my shoulders and squeeze my waist with your legs, though... I'm strong enough to hold you, but the size difference still exists x3

Violet:*does what he ask*

Bear: *Putting her crotch at the same level as his, and not hesitating on penetrating her; afraid of doubting himself or losing his erection, getting almost all his member inside her*

Violet:*moans*

Bear: *The fierce red of his face doesn't get any better as he realizes what he's doing, but knowing he's already into it, he just continues; using his hands on her butt cheeks to move her back and forth, also bucking his hips in rhythm... Fucking her slow and patiently*

Violet:*looks down at him*

Bear: *Looking up* Should I go... Faster...? X'3

Violet: Yes.

Bear: *Looking down again* OK X/3 *Feeling stupid, fully realizing the size difference, completely changes attitude... Going fierce on her, almost slamming his way in, and moving out so fast he almost fully exits her every time; not holding back anything*

Violet:*moaning louder*

Bear: *Leaning onto her chest/belly, the Riolu buries his face into her belly, muffling his own exclamations and gasps as he continues*

Violet:*rubs his head as he thrust wildly into her*

Bear: *Purring getting added to the list of things his throat produces, now squeezing her rear a tad harder with each thrust, slow but steady getting close to his orgasm*

Violet: How...close...are...you?*pant*

Bear: Pretty... Close... B-but... I can hold...! D/x

Violet: Tie me already!

Bear: *Didn't forget, just wanted to wait 'til the very end; but doesn't even consider disobeying, pulling her and pushing himself into her hard after his last thrust... Slowly forcing her entrance to spread under the pressure of his swelled knot*

Violet:*flexes her entrance to open wider for his knot*

Bear: *Murrs incredibly loud as he manages to push himself fully in, this sensation being so new and incredibly good for him*

Violet:*creates a suction with her pussy*

Bear: *That being too much for the small puppy to handle, letting out a soft but long yowl as he hits his climax; unloading rope after rope of warm, thick cum, his hands instinctively squeezing her butt too*

**End of chapter~**

**Jak: Hoped you all liked it~ Review and tell me what I need to fix~(It's also ironic that 'Bear' was played by my friend, who calls himself Aura-Bearer, or 'Bear' with his friends. lol)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Reviews!**

**W of darkness: Sorry, but it was a one time thingy for him. And I'll be updating this, but I'll also let my other stories catch up to this one, first!**

~~~Stephan's POV~~~

I gave Violet and Bear thirty minutes before going back in, and smirked at what I saw. Bear was trying to get out from in between Violet's legs, and she was pushing against him to help. Amos started blushing, and his cock poked out of his sheath. I sighed, grabbed his and Bear's Poke Balls, and returned them. 'I'll talk to Violet later.' I thought before returning her too.

"Now I need to find Katie…" I mumbled and walked out after grabbing my stuff. Unbeknownst to me, somebody I encountered earlier this week had put a reward for my death up on a few bulletin boards around town and someone was desperate enough to try and kill me. After a while of searching downstairs, I caught up with Katie and motioned for her that we were leaving.

"Alright, Stephan!" She chirped and walked behind me the way out of Petalburg. On the kinda short walk to the way to Petalburg Woods, I noticed a guy I instantly pegged as a murderer. And he was covered with a trench coat. I whispered to Katie about him, and took off my own coat, along with my 'belt' and put them around her, making it look like I was being a gentleman and giving her my coat to just keep her warm.

"And if I happen to get shot, I want you to run into Mr. Briney's house and STAY there until I come and get you. Do you understand how important you all are to me? Stay with Mr. Briney until I come and get you." I whispered grimly. Katie nodded fearfully and started walking ahead of me. "Remember, as soon as you hear it, run." I reminded her quietly as I dropped back a little. We continued walking like this for a little way, before I felt a rifle bullet slam into the back of my head, the report of a rifle, and Katie screaming, fake, but pro as hell. I dropped to the ground instantly as I watched Katie run towards the old sailor's house/dock.

~~~Katie's POV~~~

I made a very convincing scream and ran to where I was told to. Mr. Briney looked out his door and went wide eyed before moving out of the way just in time to avoid getting accidentally tackled. "Woah there! What's going on?" The old man said, and his Wingull flew over from his perch to see me clearer.

"My Trainer told me to run here as soon as I heard that rifle shot. He told me not to go out for any reason except for when he comes to get us." I explained.

"Us?" He was confused. In reply, I opened Stephan's coat and showed him the Poke Balls at my waist. "Oh."

~~~Stephan's POV~~~

My unneeded blood was pooling around my head into the sand as I watched the would be assassin creep closer towards my motionless body. He gripped his rifle tightly and looked around before reaching down and flip me over onto my back. I just waited for the perfect time to do something.

"Great, you're really dead. Now I can just collect that reward…" He muttered and got up. I grinned after he turned his back before silently getting to my feet.

"You have a habit of talking to dead people?" I asked in a deep voice while clenching my fist. He gasped and whirled around, but I wouldn't let him do much else. I grabbed the rifle from him and slammed the butt of it down on his knee hard, making an audible snap and causing him to scream in pain and shock. I then proceeded to beat him with his weapon, until I got bored with this and just shoved my foot through his skull. I wiped my shoe off in the sand, before trudging my way to Mr. Briney's cottage.

~~~Katie's POV~~~

I talked with Mr. Briney's Wingull, which he nicknamed Peeko for some reason, for a while. He was very interesting, as he talked about the waters he's flown over, the storms he's survived, etc. Then, someone knocked on the door.

"Wait here, Katie. I'll see who it is." Mr. Briney said before getting up and looking through a peephole in the door. "It's Stephan, all right. His head's covered in blood." He said before opening the door.

~~~Stephan's POV~~~

Mr. Briney said something that I couldn't quite hear through the door and opened it, allowing a very yellow creature to glomp me.

"Welcome back, Master!" Katie chirped, and let me up. We spent some time at Mr. Briney's house, before saying goodbye and heading to Petalburg Woods.

**Jak: Finally! Here's the update you people have been waiting for.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Note of Author: Here's Stephan's history! And happy Hall-o-ween! It's crap, but meh. Oh! And I have a poll out on my profile! Go vote for something on it~**

**Violet: Jak's letting me do the reviews for the next ten to eleven chapters! So you'll have to direct the reviews towards me if you're asking something about the characters. Here's what we have so far on reviews~**

**Xela3: .SPARTA! But seriously, we're Pokemon. With the ability to become anthro Pokemon. Nothing moemon about us. Jak'll edit out the Author's Note in the first chapter sooner or later.**

"So, Stephan. How come you're…. Terminator." Katie asked, on my back and pulling out bullet shards without getting too much blood on her.

"Stop breaking the wall of fourth." I told her, before letting go of one of her legs and letting the others out. "I'll tell you all something now. It's my history." I informed them and let go of Katie completely. Violet, Amos, and Bear grouped around me while Katie made the back of my head look like it wasn't just shot. But she still payed attention.

"Let's hear it, Stephan!" Violet said, watching me. I nodded to her, and then to the rest of them.

"Alright, it was about three years ago when I was in a car with some friends. We all had gotten into Amos' father's liquor cabinet, and were drunk as hell. When we went home, Amos himself was driving. He ended up slamming into a Aggron, and in a pissed off way, it slammed its fists into the hood of the car, causing the engine and the fuel tank to overload and literally blow up in its face. Everyone except for me was instantly vaporized, while I was lying, wedged in between twisted metal, with half of my body gone, my organs hanging out, and blood inside my lungs. I was officially dead on site, but the government in all its 'glory', decided to pull me back and give me invincibility through unbreakable reinforcements. I'm now pretty much like Wolverine from X-Men. Except without the claws." I then looked at Amos. "I named you after my friend, because I had really fond memories with him and I want it to continue." I smiled. Amos nodded. "Now, let's get going."


	10. Chapter 10

**Violet: Here's some reviews~**

**Guest: Yes and no. Since we're not allowed to break the fourth wall, Master is just an 'enhanced' boy.**

**speedchief: Don't think they'll let Master own a minigun.**

**Strikey-Kaden: The writer says thanks. And we all say thank you, too ^^**

It was nighttime by the time we got out of the Petalburg Woods. In it was a bunch of bug Pokemon, and where there were bug Pokemon, there were those bloody Bug Catchers. We had a few battles, where I powerhoused through them with Amos, who needed to level up the most, as everyone else was at least level 20 by now. Their weak Pokemon were no match for his Psywave and the Dragon Pulse move I taught him from a TM that I….found. By the time we got out, He was level 19. And we also ran into a researcher from the super company Devon. Who was looking for a Shroomish. I was about to help him when this guy dressed up like a retarded sailor came up, pissed, yelling something about ambushing and papers.

"Ayee! You got to help me!" The dude said, jumping behind us. I sighed and turned to the other guy.

"No one who crosses Team Aqua gets any mercy! Not even a kid!" He yelled at me and sent out a Poochyena. I waved Bear forward and smirked. Bear, literally, knocked the dog out. He used a weak Force Palm. And the other canine crashed next to its trainer. "Oh come on!" He shouted, glaring at me. "Grr…You've got some nerve to mess with Team Aqua. Come and battle me again!" I started to take a step forward. "I wish I could say that, but I'm out of Pokemon…We're after something in Rustboro. I'll let you go today." He finished before running off, and some money fell out of his wallet as he did. Bear went over, picked it up, and handed it to me, smirking.

"Whew…That was awfully close…Thanks to you, he didn't rob me of these papers! Here, take a Great Ball as my thanks!" he said, shoving a blue and red ball into my hands. "…Didn't that thug say something about being after something in Rustboro?…Oh no! It's a crisis! I can't be wasting time!" He thought then ran off past us, heading towards the city we were too. Bear hopped onto my back and I jogged after the two.

~Nighttime…~

"Finally, we're out…" Violet muttered and stretched her body, as a person came over to us. "I like filling my mouth with seeds and spitting them out fast! You can have this, so you can try it out!" The guy said, shoving a TM into my hand before walking off.

"…." I shrugged and shoved it into a pocket in my duffel bag.

"That was weird…" Amos muttered, then noticed a shop. "Can we go in there?"

"…No. I am never going into a flower shop. I'm way too manly to." I said, before turning and walking away from it. "If you two want, we'll wait out here while you go in, Violet and Katie." I added. They smiled at me and ran into the shop. "….Amos, Bear. Fight each other." I told them and stepped back. They nodded, and raised their arms while taking a stance. Amos' left foot slightly behind his right, while Bear was in a meditative position. I laughed and decided to join in. "No moves, since it wouldn't be fair to me. Just punching and kicking. Get a broken bone, you lose." I said, then took a stance myself. My feet were moving slightly, and my arms were raised to about head level for me. Then I waited for one of the others to make a move. Amos did, and kinda clumsily too. Suddenly, Bear shot forward and applied a facepalm to Amos, breaking his nose cleanly and knocking him back several yards. Amos held his nose gently and watched me and Bear fight.

"Just you and me now, Master." Bear said, ginning. The vocal cords that came with his anthro body gave him the ability to talk freely, like with the others. I nodded and we both bowed to each other before Bear charged at me and delivering a roundhouse kick to my head.


	11. Chapter 11

**Violet: Here's the conclusion for the boy's fight! Who'll win?**

**Violet's A/N: Jak doesn't own Mortal Kombat.**

**Reviews~**

**W of Darkness: When he finally gets the balls to talk to me about it. Everyone: Hi back.**

I caught his leg with my arms before throwing him a few yards to land on his back. Unlike most people who fight, I waited for him to get back up.

"Finished yet?" I called out to him as he wiped a little blood from his lip.

"Not by a long shot, Master." He grinned.

"Fine, and it's Stephan, dammit!" I replied and threw a punch at him. He blocked and kicked me hard enough to send me into the pond, and not able to float with the pure weight I am now, I sank to the bottom. At the bottom, I grazed my face against a sharp rock, cutting away my right eye, cheek, and side of mouth, showing the metal skeleton underneath. I rubbed some blood and flesh away, and found a weird looking mask on the bottom. As soon as I touched it though, something flashed in front of my eyes. It looked like Sub-Zero from Mortal Kombat fighting Scorpion, and the masks they were wearing looked exactly like this, except yellowish orange and blue instead of black. I shrugged and slipped it on for the hell of it. As soon as I did, I felt the ends of the mask anchor themselves into my skull, and I probably couldn't get it off without pulling my jaw off with it. I moved my jaw around and found out I could at move my jaw around.

~~~Violet's POV~~~

We came out of the flower shop about ten minutes later, and stopped to watch the boys fight each other. Amos was the first to get hurt, with a swift facepalm from Bear. Then Bear tried roundhouse kicking Stephan, and got thrown back for it. Stephan attacked Bear, and ended up in the water. Two minutes ago. Me and Katie rushed over to the edge where Amos and Bear were already peering into the kindof cloudy water of the small lake.

"….I'll go in after him…" Bear said and started wading in after Stephan, who landed twenty yards out. I noticed some black stuff float to the top, along with a small bit of red.

"…Hope he's ok.." I muttered and watched Bear wade out, hoping that the fighting type could swim.

~~Bear's POV~~

I noticed some oily liquid and blood float to the surface of the water where Mas- Stephan hit. I gulped and dived under the water, to see if I could see Stephan. I did, but he was wearing something, and the side of his face was grazed off, which probably explained the blood.

'But where did that oil come from?' I thought to myself as he waved and walked out of the water, taking me with him. Halfway there, I realized I was close to fainting from lack of air.

~~~Stephan's POV~~~

I slowly sloshed out of the water, helping Bear since he nearly drowned himself looking for me. Humming to myself, I pushed the water out of Bear's lungs after lying him down next to Violet's feet. He coughed up water and what looked like a shrunken Poke Ball, so I picked it up and looked at it. It was a Premier Ball, and it weighed just a tad bit more than usual, so that meant that there was a Pokemon inside. I looked at the others and shrugged.

"Let's see what the hell you are…" I muttered, noting that some black smoke came from the mask as I said that, and pressed the button on the ball, sending the Pokemon out in a bright flash of white light. "….What the hell is that?"

**Violet: Annnnnnd Cliffhanger! Guess the Pokemon right and Jak'll insert a OC of yours in the next two chapters! (it's a Unova Pokemon)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Violet: Reviews for the last chapter!**

**Aceswild13: Nope.**

**Catman7777: Close. But nope.**

**Violet: Since Aces and Catman reviewed and guessed, they get to submit an OC! (Don't PM Jak it, just say what OC you'll want in and he'll put him/her/it in. Jak checks reviews by Phone, uploads by school computer, and he doesn't want to deal with the hassle of School PCs, so just put the OC in a review.)**

"Where the hell am I?…" The creature, what I guessed was a Pokemon, muttered and looked around, before seeing me. "Who the hell are you?" It glared.

"My name's Stephan. I found your Poke Ball in the lake." I said, holding the ball up. It looked downcast for a few seconds until looking back up at me.

"I guess you're my new trainer, then. At least until we find my trainer and see if he still wants me." It, and I figured out that it's a he, said. I nodded and looked up his data, seeing if he would show up on my PokeDex. He did, under the name of Zoroark. And was from Unova.

"So you're a Zoroark, huh? Never seen one before.." I muttered and waved the others to follow as I walked towards Rustboro. The Zoroark nodded and followed after me.

~~~In le Pokemon Center~~~

I rested up the others, and Zoroark, before calling Mark on a video phone.

"Hello? Oh, hey Stephan! How're you doing?….And what the hell is that on your face?" He asked.

"This? I found it on the bottom of the lake near Rustboro. Don't know what it's used for, but I'm keeping it! Oh, and I found a Poke Ball at the bottom, too. The Pokemon inside it is from Unova." I added. Mark seemed surprised.

"Can I see the Pokemon?" He asked quietly. I nodded and waved the Zoroark over. They stared at each other for a very long time. "Rick! I've been looking everywhere for your ball! I can't believe you've been in a lake for a week now!" Mark broke the silence and grinned widely. Rick went wide eyed.

"Does that mean you'll still keep me?" He asked slowly, and Mark nodded. Rick hugged the screen before turning to me. "Thanks for helping me find my trainer. I won't forget you."

"You better not. He's my brother." I replied with a grin, then returned him.

"For finding Rick, I'll give you some stuff. Trust me, you'll need some of it. And a Pokemon, while I'm at it." He said before looking around the room he was in. A few minutes later, he came back with a burlap sack in hand.

"What's in there?" I asked. He chuckled.

"You'll see. Start the transfer thing and send over Rick." I nodded, placed his Premier Ball on the tray, and pushed the button. Mark placed the sack on his tray, and they both disintegrated into pixels, before switching with each other. Mark picked up Rick's Ball and let him out, and Rick waved at me. I waved back and ended the call, and picked up the sack, before looking around the room at the others. Amos, Katie, and Bear were playing poker while Violet watched. I grinned to myself at all the Berries Katie had in her pile, and turned my focus to the bag. Inside it was another bag with clothes, a Poke Ball, and several cases. I pulled the bag out first, and found some clothes.

'Stephan, these Camouflage pants were the ones I used in an underwater war with Unova. That trip was also the one where I met Rick. Treat them like they were Violet.' I groaned mentally and put them to the side, before sifting through the rest of them, looking at the shirts and pants before pulling out a brownish trench coat. I grinned, and slipped it on over my chest and teal colored shirt. It fit perfectly. I smirked inwardly and turned to the Poke Ball. It was a plain one, nothing interesting about it.

"What's that, Stephan?" Violet said, looking over. I pulled out the Poke Ball.

"I'm about to find out." I answered, sending some more black smoke into the room. I pressed the button on the front, and out popped a Weavile. Not just any Weavile, but a bloody_ shiny_ Weavile. The Weavile looked up at me, and she was about 6 feet tall, with a tank top and gym shorts on. I figured that they weren't hers, but Mark's.

"Are you my new trainer?" She asked. I nodded and rubbed her head gently, causing her to smile in happiness.

"So, what's your name?" I asked her. She looked up at me in confusion.

"Didn't Mark tell you? He didn't name me, he said you were going to." I frowned, thankfully the mask hid it.

"Alright…Just let me think of a name…" I said before running a hand through my long, dark hair. Mark must've told her about my 'condition' too, or she would probably have freaked out when she saw me. "How about Samantha?" I asked her. She nodded and half glomped me, smiling. Violet coughed and pointed at us when we separated.

"…You two better get a move on if you want to stay, Samantha." She said. Samantha looked confused. "Have sex before you go to bed." She deadpanned. Samantha started blushing furiously.

"B-But I couldn't! It's not right!" She protested. I turned her head to me.

"Violet's right, Sam. If you want to stay, and I want you to, you have to have sex with me to be able to stay with us." I told her and gently pried her off of me. She looked down and thought deeply.

"Well…..Alright. But only because I want to stay with you." She finally said. I rubbed her head again before returning everyone. "Wait…Could you let Violet stay out? She could help me." She asked, timidly. I smiled at her but got a better idea.

"Instead of Violet, how about a Pikachu? She'll love to help you, I'm sure." I said before grabbing Katie's Empty Ball and releasing her. I also whispered to Violet's Poke Ball that I'll let her out later to have some fun.

"So, who's this?" Katie asked, looking at Samantha with a look that could give a Pope a heart attack.

**A/N: Cliffhanger for the ability to have a chapter based on a lemon itself!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Violet: Reviews~**

**Aceswild13: Kinda, if you wanna give Jak an OC for him to put into the story, go right ahead ^^**

**XwildtorchicX: Nope. And Jak says he updates when he can.**

**Guest:…k**

**W of darkness: Yup. Depends on what you mean by that.**

**Violet: Jak decided that the real lemon between Master and Samantha will wait for a while. Don't know why, though. And he doesn't own City by Hollywood Undead. They do.**

"I-I'm S-Samantha…" She stuttered, backing up a little. Katie smiled and hugged her tightly, probably crushing some ribs or something inside her. Samantha looked like she was about to pass out from embarrassment any second now, so I pried Katie off of her and turned Sam to look at me.

"I really only have to take your virginity, if you haven't had sex yet. Have you?" I asked, and she shook her head.

"Mark was my first trainer, and he only caught me. He did tell me that he was gonna give me to you for your eleventh birthday, but since you found Rick, he gave me to you earlier." She explained, and I nodded.

"Do you want me to have complete sex with you, or just take your virginity?" I asked. I let her think for a while, waiting.

"I-I don't think I'm ready for sex yet…Please, just take my virginity…" Samantha mumbled, looking down at the ground as if ashamed. I tilted her head back up to look at me.

"Don't be ashamed of this, I won't hold it against you." I told her before gently taking the waistband of her gym shorts and slipping them down to her ankles. I did the same to her panties, before pulling down my pants and boxers, my cock slowly getting hard. Samantha blushed, reached out, and slowly stroked it until I was fully hard.

"W-Will this hurt?" She asked, looking back up at me.

"For taking your virginity, yes. It will hurt a lot. That's why I let Katie out, she can distract you from the pain, if you want." I said.

"I-I'll just take it. You can put Katie back into her Poke Ball…" Sam muttered, and I did. Katie complied, half respecting Samantha's wishes, half wanting to fuck her, which she'll probably end up doing by the end of this week.

"Alright, just hug me tight, I'm gonna do it now…" I whispered into her ear, before wrapping my arms around her waist, and sliding my cock slowly into her cold pussy. She whimpered and started squeezing her grip, so I slid in slower, until I felt the head of little Stephan poke against her hymen.

"It's starting to hurt…" She groaned, squeezing.

"Well it's gonna hurt a lot more in a second, so get ready. On three…one.." I said, before thrusting into her fully, hilting and causing her to scream in pain.

"What happened to 'on three'?!" She gasped out, tears sliding down her face and her claws sunk deeply into my back through my trench coat and shirt.

"Did it so you would actually be braced. I know that when someone says 'on three', when they hit three, you lose all concentration and can be more vulnerable." I explained, pulling out when she loosened her grip slightly. She nodded, tears streaking down her face, and slowly pulled her shorts back up, I doing the same with mine.

"W-What now?" She asked. In reply, I pointed to the bed as I took off my cut open trench coat, and slid into the bed. Sam did too, slowly lying down next to me under the covers.

The next morning, I woke up to water running in the bathroom. And singing. I recognized the language, and smiled to myself. Whoever was singing, knew the language of the Ancient Ones. As I sat up, I noted that Samantha was still asleep, so that meant either Katie or Violet. I slid out of bed as gently as possible, and opened the bathroom door slowly and carefully, peering inside.

"Ach melia granis ciga vous." (Let's watch this city burn.) She sang.

"Rueh gru sugenautio oucnto gru cuame." (From the skylights on top the world.) I butted in, grinning. It turns out it was Violet, who giggled before continuing the part we were singing.

"Buean gruanias fuaknci ign deau." ('Till there's nothing left in her.)

"Ach melia granis ciga vous gru cuame." (Let's watch this city burn the world.) I finished, smirking.

"Why don't you join me, Stephan?" Violet asked, opening the door and sticking her head out. I shook my head, before closing the door and walking over to a sleeping Bear.

"Wake up." I ordered, poking him in the face. Bear did, slowly.

[Wha?…] He mumbled, and yawned.

"It's…" I started, then looked at my watch. "9 in the morning. We have to challenge the gym leader today, dude." I finished, poking him again before waking Samantha up. She groaned, winced a little, and slid out of bed.

"So, where to today?" She asked, looking around while stretching.

"We're gonna challenge the Gym Leader today. She's a Rock type user, so it should be easy for you and Bear to beat her." I explained, before pointing my PokeDex at her, acquiring her data.

Name: Samantha

Species: Weavile(Shiny)

Type: Dark/Ice

Gender: Female

Level: 45

Moves: Revenge, Night Slash, Metal Claw, Ice Beam

Evolves From: Sneasel

Evolves Into: None

Bio: Weavile are usually found in snowy areas. They carve patterns into trees to signal other Weavile. They are also rather good in bed, though some can be quite shy.

"Yea…you're definitely shy." I said, and slid it back into my pocket. I got my trench coat on, slid on a pair of pants, and grabbed the cases that I didn't open last night.

"What's in those?" Violet asked, a towel wrapped around her and currently blow drying her hair.

"Dunno…" I muttered, before prying one open and becoming confused as I saw several magazines for a gun along with about 60 9mm bullets.

"Odd…" Amos said, popping out of his ball and looking at the bullets.

"Let's see what's in the other one…" I said, mostly to myself, and popped the lid up on the other one, and I had barely enough time to catch a sub-machine gun as it dropped to the floor, and several attachments were taped to the inside of the lid. I sighed and went over to the desk, calling Mark to know what the hell is going on.

"Sup, corpse?" He answered, grinning.

"What the hell is this about?" I asked, holding up the gun. He merely chuckled.

"Team Magma & Aqua have shown a lot of activity here recently. I thought you might end up needing it sooner or later. Not to protect yourself, but your loved ones." Mark explained, pointing at everyone in the room. I nodded to him, and went to end the call. "Before you leave, how's Samantha?"

"She's fine. I took her virginity, if that's what you're asking." I answered, and shut him off before turning to the others. "Well…Shall we go?" I said, before loading the gun up, putting on all of the attachments, sliding it in a holster that I hooked up onto my backpack, and sliding said backpack on before leaving.

[Stephan! You forgot the 'gun ownership' license.] Bear reminded me, and handed it to me for me to put it in my PokeDex.

"Thanks little dude." I said, and left with them following me.

**Violet: It's not a minigun, but Jak also did model Stephan after his Mortal Kombat: Armageddon character, also named Stephan. And the battle between Stephan and Roxanne will be in the next chapter, too!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Violet: Inserting review replies now!**

**Alex the Digital HellReaper: Thanks! I totally keep forgetting to do this, so thanks for reminding me! And I was gonna do only 2-3 cross-overs from other games, but thank you for bringing this topic up! You didn't offend me, I take constructive criticisms/tips with gladness! The only type of Review that will make me annoyed is a pointless flame. (Program I use doesn't take your name, I got fiancé, came, and several others before it suggested Hell Reaper.)**

**Guest: "Enhanced Boy." But yes, they will.**

We stepped into the Rustboro Gym to battle the Rock Gym Leader, Roxanne. As I looked around, the gym lights came on, making several of us cringe slightly.

"Welcome!" A female voice called out, across the battlefield. Looking over, we saw the Gym leader standing on a rock several feet above the field. "I take it you're challenging me? Well, since I went to Unova and Sinnoh, I've gotten a few more powerful Pokemon! Be prepared to lose!" She called out, and sent out a bloody Gigalith to start out with.

[….Unfuckingfair.] Bear muttered, before getting into a meditative position twenty yards from the rock spider.

"Good luck!" I called out. "….you're gonna need it…" I muttered.

[I heard that!] Bear yelled at me.

"Whatever, now, use your most powerful moves on the thing." I said, pointing at the Gigalith.

[Got it! Force Palm, Alighan Secian!] Bear shouted, before he sped up very fast and did multiple Force Palms on his opponent in less than a second.

"Bear knows some of the ancient moves…" Violet said, her jaw dropped. I chuckled and closed it before anyone got an idea.

"You all do. Bear, good job!" I said, turning back to the battle, Bear panting over an unconscious heap of rock.

"Alright…Come out, Golem!" She called, before the Megaton Pokemon popped up out of its Poke Ball.

"For Allah!" It called, blowing itself up in Bear's face and knocking him out instantly, but not fainting.

"Son of a bitch!" I muttered, returning Bear and turning to Samantha.

"I'm up." She said confidently and appeared in front of me.

"He has the ability 'Sturdy', so it should take a single hit to take him down. Do whatever you want." I called, and smirked.

"Alright. Ice Beam!" She shouted, sending a beam of solid ice out of her mouth and hitting the Golem square in his face and knocking him out instantly.

"Checkmate." I called over to Roxanne, who grumbled a little before walking over.

"Alright, you win. Take this." She said, placing a badge in my hand. "It's the Stone Badge. It shows that you are now a legit Trainer." She said, and I nodded. "Also…You're Stephan, right?"

"Yea, why do you ask?" I asked, frowning a little behind my mask.

"Your brother called and said you should be battling today. He also says that I should tell you that he can't wait for you to get to the League. He has a surprise waiting for you there." She said.

"Thank you. Now, I need to go heal my Pokemon." I said, turned around, and walked out, sliding the Stone Badge into my PokeDex.

"Someone help!" The guy I helped yesterday shouted, running after another guy dressed up like a sailor. "No! Give me back those Goods!" He shouted and started running faster.

"…Meh." I shrugged and walked back to the Center.

"Hello! We can heal your Pokemon to perfect health, would you like me to heal your Pokemon?" The Nurse asked, smiling cheerfully.

"Sure. These two need to rest." I said and gave her Bear and Samantha's Poke Balls, before casually walking over to a video console.

"They'll be a few minutes." The Nurse called, and I gave her a thumbs up before calling up Mark.

"What's the surprise, dude." I asked as soon as his face popped up.

"I take it you beat Roxanne?"

"Yea."

"Figured, since she called me. Well, I'm not telling you just yet. Now, I'm sending over something to you, might help sooner or later." He said before placing a box on the transfer unit and sent it over. I pulled the lid off and held up a PokeNav.

"Explain." I ordered, frowning. Mark chuckled.

"With this, you don't need to be at a Pokemon Center to call someone. You can call anybody, anywhere, anytime. It has unlimited web access, too." He explained, before ending the call.

"A PokeNav, huh? Why does it have a miniature keyboard?" Violet asked, peering over my shoulder.

"For the Internet." I said, slipping it on over my wrist and going to get the others.

**Author's note: Derp. And sorry if I offended anyone with the 'For Allah' bit, I just found it amusing.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's Note: Omfg 15 chapters already! I r happy, and with this happiness, comes an update.**

**Violet: La(Feminine French word for 'the'. Le is masculine.) reviews:**

**Aceswild13: I face palmed when that Golem shouted that, but was laughing inside. Jak says that he could use a companion for Master, all you have to do is send a review (because his phone won't let him log in because it's 'ghetto') with his/her bio, how they act, Pokemon they have/will acquire, their Pokemon's nicknames, and what they usually wear.**

**Krillshadow: Me and Master don't care. Jak says thanks.**

"Thank you for waiting. I hope I don't have to see you for a long time, unless it's just for a quick rest!" The nurse on duty chirped, smiling warmly at me.

"I hope so too, thanks for healing them." I said, before letting them out. Bear was grumbling about getting blown up, but followed me outside and into the bright sunlight.

"We should go after that guy we saw earlier." Violet said, pointing down the street towards Route 115 and 116, which has the Rusturf Tunnel.

"Better than nothing. Let's go." I said, walking down the slightly busy road with the others following closely, not wanting to get separated or something.

[Hey look, it's him!] Bear called, jumping down and running up to the guy.

"Oh, what am I to do…" The guy moaned out in misery, before spotting me. "Hey, you're the guy who helped me out yesterday! Do you think you can help me again?" I nodded. "Whew. What a relief! Alright, the guy you battled yesterday stole something from me, and since I don't have any Pokemon, I can't just go and get it back from him. Do you think you can do it for me?"

"Alright." I said, jogging off in the direction to where he pointed; Rusturf Tunnel.

"Doesn't this place end up at a dead end?" Katie asked, jogging alongside me.

"Yup, a bunch of miners were working, but stopped when the Pokemon in the cave went ape shit because of the loud noises. Now, there's just one guy in there, working by hand, to get the tunnel finished and ending up in Verdanturf Town. Some people say he's just doing it so he can see his girlfriend easier." I replied, and skidded to a stop in front of the entrance.

"You ready?" Amos asked, clenching his fists.

"Yup." I said, drawing my gun and shoving a magazine into it, cocking it and grinning as I watched a 9mm bullet slide into the chamber. I burst into the tunnel, gun raised to my left shoulder and my eye peeing through a scope, my right hand curled around a grip under the barrel to help steady my aim.

"Grr…Why did I come in here? It's just a bloody dead end…" The guy I was looking for said, loud enough to echo through the tunnel.

[He's up ahead.] Bear confirmed, his eyes closed and the aura sensors attached to the back of his head floating. [But there's a Pokemon with him…Probably a hostage…] He added, and I silently growled to myself.

"I'll get him…" I muttered, preparing to get a headshot on the bastard when Katie beat me to it.

"That's Peeko! Mr. Briney's Wingull!" She shouted, before sending a bolt of electricity out of her hand and hitting him in the chest, frying him. Peeko looked at us, shocked, before Katie waved at him, and he proceeded to fly over to her and make himself into a hat, landing on her head and folding up his wings.

"….No comment. We need to get this briefcase back to that guy and give Peeko back to Mr. Briney." I muttered, before sliding my gun back into place and walking out of the cave.

"Thanks for saving me back there." Peeko said, and I smiled.

"No problem." I replied, quietly sliding around several trainers so that I wouldn't have to get into a pointless battle. We walked back to Rustboro in this fashion, avoiding the trainers who walked around and letting Samantha deal with the ones who noticed me.

"There you are! Thank you!" The guy grinned, accepting the briefcase from Amos and handing me an Empty Ball, before running off to wherever he came from.

"Well then. Time to get you to your Master, Peeko!" Katie chirped, looking up at the bird.

"Oh, no. It's nothing like that. We work and play together. He greatly insists on me not calling him 'Master' and the way we do stuff together, I fully agree with him." Peeko said, shifting his wings to a more comfortable position.

"Pretty much what I do, except Bear keeps calling me Master instead of by my name." I said, giving a quick glance at said Riolu.

[It's complicated.] He answered simply, shrugging.

"Meh." I muttered, looking around.

"…We have to go back through Petalburg Woods…" Violet groaned, and face palmed.

"Don't worry, didn't you see the ledges on the way up? We can just jump down them and it'll take a lot less time." I reassured her, and walked in.

"Wait!" The guy who I helped twice called out, running up to me from behind. "I need you to do something else for me! This time, you can take your time. Our President wants you to deliver a letter to Steven Stone, who's at Dewford Town, and the briefcase you got back for me to the Shipyard at Slateport. The President doesn't want to seem very greedy, so he gave me these to give to you if you'll do it." He said, before holding up five more Empty Balls.

"Alright. The next Gym is in Dewford anyway, so I don't need to make a big dent in my plans." I grinned, taking the stuff from him and sliding the letter and briefcase into my backpack, and clipping the Balls onto my belt. "I'll deliver the letter right away."

"You've been a big help for us, I appreciate this a lot!" He said, before walking back to Rustboro.

"…You're doing this, just for the Balls, aren't you?" Violet asked, her eyes narrowing a little.

"Guilty as charged. And that's what she said." I replied, grinning. "Now, let's go get you back home, before figuring out how to get to Dewford." I said to Peeko, jumping down a ledge and helping the others.

**Author's Note: End of chapter. Next chapter: Reunion and deliveries!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Violet: Reviews!**

**Guest: *Giggles* What do you think we do off the text? Jak writes it so that there's more action than fucking, but that's where your imagination comes in!**

**Aceswild13: He'll be introduced in this chapter, but just as 3-8 words. He'll really join in next chapter, just give Jak a little more detail about how you want him to act as we progress through the story, and he'll do the best he can! (They'll be Pokemon instead of Moemon. Jak says sorry if it disturbs you for this reason.)**

**Violet: Jak does not own Hollywood Undead, Pain, by Hollywood Undead, Danny, J3T, or Charlie Scene. He also says, damnit! to that.**

We bravely trudged through the woods, defeating all Pokem- ah to hell with making a stroll through the woods seem dramatic.

"I think the author failed at writing epically." I said, looking at the text a paragraph up.

"What?" Peeko asked, confused.

"Never mind, let's just keep going." I muttered before frowning. "So, uh, Peeko. What's the deal with you and Mr. Briney?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" She asked, looking confused.

"Uh, are you together sexually, or…?" I asked, rubbing the back of my head. She looked like she was blushing and shook her head quickly.

"Not like that at all! I work with him on his boat, he keeps me safe! He is my Trainer, but we only decided on that to keep us from being separated by a Trainer! I like working with him; he has a boat that can go really fast!" She explained quickly.

"Oh, so how long have you two been working together?" I asked.

"57 years." She deadpanned.

"And what level are you?" I asked, curious.

"….8.…" She confessed, slumping a little against Katie's head. I smiled and rubbed one of her wings, non-sexually.

"As long as you two are happy with each other's company, I don't really care how weak or strong you are. I'm not a Trainer who values the level of the Pokemon I catch at all; all Pokemon are equally strong in my eyes, it just takes some Training." I said, stepping away and continuing to lead them through the woods. As we walked, I suddenly got an urge to sing.

[You ok Master?] Bear asked, tilting his head to the side.

"Feel like singing for some reason. Should I?" I confessed, turning to the others.

"Hell, I'm bored, why not?" Amos inputted, and grinned.

"You know 'Pain' by Hollywood Undead?" I asked, walking backwards.

"Learned it from your iPod." He answered, smirking at me.

"Which parts do you want?" I asked.

"I'll take Deuce." He answered, cracking his neck.

[Mind if I take Charlie Scene?] Bear asked.

"Means I get Johnny 3 Tears. Alright then." I answered, stretching a little and cracking some joints.

"I have to start…" Amos grumbled, but cleared his throat.

[Don't fuck up the song.] Bear growled, receiving one of Amos' middle fingers as a reply.

_"Now I can see your pain, I'm sorry. (Goodbye!)" **(A/N: When it's like the (Goodbye!) or whatever, that means I called it out softly, just like in the song.)** "I cried so hard. Now I can see your pain, I'm sorry (Goodbye!) I cried tonight_." Amos started it out, perfectly. I grinned and changed my vocal cords **(A/N #2: I can do that.)** to J3T's voice.

_"The necks of this youth, with their necks through the noose. We're told lies like it's truth, and we suspect that it's you. So you strap them with the AK, it's motherfucking may day."_ I growled out, turning a little more.

_"They swear that I'm fucking crazy, ain't nothing gonna save me. I'm breaking, I feel it! I'm naked, I'm kneeling! I'm shaking, I'm reeling! My God, I keep bleeding! I watch the world die for crimson eyes! I cry, it turns to night! I die, I see the light! And now, I'll say goodbye!"_ I half screamed, then pointed discreetly to Amos.

_"Now, I see your pain, I'm sorry. (Goodbye!) I cry so hard. Now, I can see your pain, I'm sorry. (Goodbye!) I cry tonight."_ Amos sang, almost tearfully.

_[If I could take this pain away, use the rage of the youth today, who's to say that it's you to blame? It's the people above you, the ones who say that they love you! Look what the world has come to! So now it's time to say FUCK YOU! You can and they drug you, when no one is staring, when they numb you, fill you with terror and crush you! Pretend to love you, as they shove you!]_

_[So you look to me to find the truth, and what I say is what you do, but everyone you look up to, is really as fucked up as you. Time is getting shorter, with these enforcers' orders, and we get blamed and pushed around. Who's the fucking villain now?!]_ Bear finished with a loud scream, before Amos' continued.

_"Now, I see your pain, I'm sorry. (Goodbye!) I cry so hard. Now, I can see your pain, I'm sorry. (Goodbye!) I cry tonight."_

_"We can't stop now, we're so close now! 'Cause these times are almost over. I won't give up, so, God save us. It feels like we're getting closer. We can't stop now, we're so close now! 'Cause these times are almost over. I won't give up, so, God save us. WooooooOoooooaaaaaahhhhhh!"_

_"Now, I see your pain, I'm sorry. (Goodbye!) I cry so hard. Now, I can see your pain, I'm sorry. (Goodbye!) I cry tonight."_

_"Goodbye! I cry tonight… I'll cry tonight…I cry tonight!"_ Amos finished, stretching the 'night' a little.

"That was great!" Violet, Katie, and Peeko said at once, the first two clapping a little.

"Thanks!" I said, my voice going back to normal.

"How are you able to change your voice like that?" Katie asked, tilting her head just enough to where Peeko wouldn't fall off.

"Comes with the electronics." I simply said, before pointing behind me. "Need to keep going, I want to get to Mr. Briney's house before nightfall." I said, before turning around and strolling down the trail. It took half an hour, but we ended up at the edge, with his house in sight.

[Last one there is a Bad Egg!] Bear shouted, sprinting across the grass. Amos and I grinned, before running after him. I quickly caught up to Bear and a few seconds later, surpassed him with east.

"Can't outrun something that has unlimited endurance!" I shouted out at him, when he started panting. "Hell, I don't even need to breath!" I added after a second, and almost smashed into someone.

**A/N #3: This will be 'to be continued' as soon as I decide to swing around to update this again, the mystery person is Aceswild13's OC; Will Miles.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Violet: Reviews**

**Scarredskull5: Amos isn't a Latias.**

**Scourge the Unholy: Depends on what types of O.C.s they are.**

**Krillshadow: Yes, I'm alive. And it would be 'sis' not bro. :P**

**Aceswild13: Jak said he doesn't really need the resume, but thanks for it and the extra description of Will!**

**Gunsandgames: Jak says thanks, and yes, he is like the terminator.**

**W of darkness: *La blush* Jak says to use your mind, he hates thinking up of lemons on the spot.**

**Silverpelt21: Thanks for the reviews! I don't text, I just Skype and use the deviantArt website's chatrooms, along with my brain.**

**Author's Note: It was hard, but I decided not to introduce Will yet. He'll come later, so sorry Aces. I promise he'll be here in under 5 chapters. I, however, will give Stephan two companions, for a while at least. One of them will be the main character in my Sinnoh story. (When I get around to typing it…) And he's the one that'll be introduced first!**

"Hey, could you please watch where you're going?" He asked, frowning a little, a Treeko sitting on his shoulder.

"Sorry 'bout that." I said, rubbing the back of my head.

"You a Trainer?" He asked.

"Yea, you want a Pokemon Battle?" I answered with my own question.

"Sure, Al could really use some practice." He answered, taking the Treeko off of his shoulder and placing him on the ground in front of him.

"What level is he? I don't want to totally destroy him." I asked, looking behind me at the others, looking for the easiest one for Al to go up against.

"He's only level 4; he hatched a week ago." The guy explained.

"Alright, Amos! Go 'play' with Al here." I called out, jabbing a thumb over at the Treeko.

"You want me to go easy on him?" Amos asked, floating over.

"Duh; he's only level 4." I muttered.

"Got it." Amos said, floating over to Al and began a mock battle with him. After a while, Amos and Violet froze in place and made me look at them.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"We gotta go. Right now." Violet and Amos said at the same time, causing me to return the others.

"Go where?" I asked, confused as Amos grabbed onto my back and Violet grabbed my arm.

"All the Legendary Pokemon have been summoned by Arceus." Violet said, teleporting me away from the clearing we were in, shocking the hell out of the guy we were with.

"Woah…" I groaned once we stopped teleporting, kneeling down at Violet's feet and feeling like I was about to vomit.

"Get up, dude." Amos said, pulling me to my feet.

"Wait, why are there two other humans here?" Violet asked, frowning, causing me to look up in shock. Standing near us was two other guys; one had on a white hat, dyed blue hair, plain gray shirt, jeans, and standing next to a girl who had a mask that looked a lot like Kyurem's blue stuff on its face. With him was a Pokemon that Violet informed me was Cobalion. On the other end of the room sat a kid who looked about 10, with a beautiful Arcanine sitting next to him, and had a Mew floating around his head.

"The hell?" I muttered. The girl frowned at us and started talking quietly next to the guy next to her, as Arceus himself, in an anthro form, walked into the room. The kid with the Arcanine shut up instantly, and I did the same.

"Why are there humans here?!" He demanded of the girl.

"Arceus, you know how I've chosen a Trainer for myself, apparently these humans were selected by other Legendaries. So, Latios, Latias, and Mew have been captured by them." She answered, not even fazed.

"That's right! …Well, I had no choice but to pick Xerxes…" The Mew exclaimed, flying over to Arceus.

"I was captured by a Pokemon Professor a few years ago, and Stephan chose me out of the vast amount of Pokemon he had." Violet said.

"My Egg was found by a cruel Trainer, but Stephan saved me." Amos added, frowning.

"…So…who are you?" I walked over to the girl.

"I'm Kyurem." She responded, glaring at me.

"Alright. I've heard of weirder things." I said, indifferent to the situation, and went back over to my Latis.

"The meeting's about to start." Arceus said, before turning around and going back through a door. Violet, Amos, Kyurem, and the Mew said goodbye and followed.

**-Samantha's(Kyurem) POV-**

"Thank you for letting me call this meeting, Arceus." I said, sitting in an icy chair.

"Just make it short, I don't have all day." He grunted, sitting down in a golden throne.

"Yea, Yea." I said, rolling my eyes in annoyance.

"Is this about Reshiram and Zekrom?" Victini asked, frowning a little.

"Yes. As we know, they haven't been heard from for over a thousand years. I'm really worried about them, and you all should be, too." I said, frowning.

"Oh, stuff it! I'm sure they're fine, wherever they are." Cobalion grunted from her seat, causing me to glare sharply at her.

"So you know that for a fact?!" I growled deeply, standing up. "Hell, even I don't! And they're some of the closer Legendaries to me!" I exclaimed.

"She has a point, sister." Virizon said, also glaring.

"Oh shut up…" Cobalion grumbled, but did what she told Virizon to do.

"They are supposed to be in hibernation, but we can still detect them if they were. It's like they just disappeared off of the planet entirely!"

"Deoxys, if they left, would you have sensed them?" Arceus asked.

"Certainly. At the very least, I know they're not in space anywhere." He answered, twisting his arms around a little.

"Ugh…" I muttered extremely quietly.

"Why the hell are you concerned over your sisters, anyway? They both hate you." Celebi asked, confused.

"And I them. But right now it's not about loving or hating, it's about the fact that there's this one human, who's name is N, that is searching for them. If he finds them and beats Unova's champion, he'll first force everyone in Unova to separate from their Pokemon forever." I answered.

"That won't really effect us, no offence." She replied.

"Ah, but that's where you're wrong. After doing this in Unova, he'll go through every other Region and do the same, until everybody's forced to live separate from Pokemon." I continued.

"With that…we won't have a reason to exist anymore…" Arceus mused, frowning.

"Exactly my point." I said, getting up.

"Fine, I leave it to you and your Trainer to stop N. If he manages to defeat you and do this to Unova, we'll do everything in our power to stop him." Arceus told me, getting up.

"Yes, sir." I said, bowing a little. "I'm only really asking for help from the other Legendaries in my Region, but all the help I can get would be excellent. Come on, Krystal." I added, growling a little at her, not giving her a choice in the matter.

"Yo, you can already get my support!" Victini half yelled, hopping over to me before we left. I nodded, gave him a really rare smile, and tapped an Empty Ball against his outstretched paw.

"Thanks, dude." I whispered to the Ball, before glaring at Krystal again.

"Whatever…" She muttered, following me out of the doorway.

**-Stephan's POV-**

"So, how'd it go?" I asked Violet when she came out of the room.

"It's bad. There's a guy named N who's trying to destroy the relationship between Pokemon and humans." She said, frowning. That was a face I never want to see on her again.

"Don't worry, I bet he won't be able to. Now, can we go back?"

"Yea, let's go." She said as her and Amos grabbed either of my shoulders and teleported back.

"….What the hell?" The kid from before asked, dumbfounded.

"What?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"…You disappeared for about a second." He replied, rubbing his eyes.

"Ignore it. So, would you like to come with me so you can train up your Pokemon?" I asked, folding my arms across my chest.

"Why not? Al would certainly like it." He said, offering me his right arm. I shook his hand and nodded, before continuing on to Mr. Briney's house.

**A/N: Whew! Took me a while to get motivated to get this chapter out, but here it is! Tell me what you think of it!**


End file.
